A Kiss
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: It is Valintines Day and Jim Hawkins hasn't gotten his girlfriend, Savannah, anything. When he finds a certain flower, will it give him something he never expected? JimXOC, oneshot. Made for contest on DeviantArt


A/N- This is my entree for the valintines day contest on devinart at treasure planet fans.

This is between Jim and a random OC who is Captain Amelia's niece. (I just had to do it, ok? :trollface:)

Jim Hawkins was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his back. He unconciously bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Most looking at the teen, his hair uncombed and pajamas still on at nine in the morning on Valintine's Day, would assume he was thinking of a girl that he hadn't gotten a gift for.

Those people were right.

Jim Hawkins was thinking of a certain girl. This girl was no ordinary girl, at least to Jim.

This girl had auburn hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes, freckles all over her cheeks, a small wet nose, and big ears.

This girl was Captain Amelia's niece, Savannah. And she was Jim's girlfriend.

They had met at Amelia and Delbert's wedding a few months ago. 5 months to be exact. At first Jim hadn't been so sure of Savannah. Amelia's sister, Janet, and her husband, Luke, had been very dissaproving of him. He hadn't even intended to date her in the first place.

"He looks like such a trouble maker, Amelia!" Janet had said, casting nasty glances at Jim.

"I don't want a boy like that near my daughter! No sir! And you better make sure of that, Amelia! What with 'Vannie staying with you and all."

Savannah's parents were going on some sort of year long buisness trip, and Amelia was to watch Savannah. Amelia had looked upon both of them with great loathing,

"He's an Insteller cadet, Jan, He's no trouble maker. And it is not like I can prevent them talking. You both know very well that Mr. Hawkins is perfectly harmless."

He had soon found that though she looked innocent, Savannah was like Amelia. Strong, tough, bold, brave, and true. She could often be found on the roof of the Doppler's mansion with a spyglass looking for stars or spying on the neighbors.

"I want to be a spy." She'd once told Jim. "I want to space around, sneaking into evil dude's mansions, going undercover and solving crimes. And to see the galaxy." She'd then crinkled her nose and said,

"But my parents want me to be a seamstress or some nonesense like that. Seamstress with a nice husband and children." She'd stuck out her toung, "I just wanna space, spy, and enjoy life. Maybe a kid when I'm like, 38 or whatever, but not 'till then."

Maybe that was what he liked about her. She was a free spirit. He'd finally gotten the guts to ask her out a few weeks later. She'd excepted and they had been dating ever since. But, they'd yet to kiss. Maybe it was the shyness of both of them, or one was just waiting for the other to make a move. They didn't know, but Jim suddenly decided that was what he was going to do.

He got up, showered, and dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. He pulled on his boots, then walked downstairs. The  
>Benbow was bussiling with customers. Waiters and Waitresses went from table to table, taking orders and delivering food to the waiting customers. Jim was glad his mother didn't have to do all the work anymore, especilly since the acedemy kept Jim pretty busy. He was just lucky it was stationed on Montresser so he didn't have to share a dorm room.<p>

He pulled on his coat, grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen, waving hello to the cooks, then quietly snuck past Ben and Morph as they were talking to a large Mantavor with brown claws and darker brown skin. He walked through the snow, eating his toast on his way to Amelia and Delbert's. He stopped short near a park, looking over to see a beautiful flower. It was the only living thing in the park besides the frozen grass.

It was a dense purple with pointed petles. The tips of the petals were a lighter lavender color, and the inside of the flower was the most peculiar blue. Seemed to be mixed of tuquirous, navy, sky, and indigo blue all swirled together. It was called 'Star Of the Ocean'. Jim's mother had told him of the flower.

He walked over, and picked it. He would give it to Savannah. She'd once mentioned it was her favorite flower, and purple was her favorite color. He smiled to himself, and kept walking. He reached the sprawling mansion that was the Doppler's. According to Delbert, it had been in his family for centeries. Drawings of many different Canid astrophisisits decorated the huge library inside, showing Delbert's ancestors down many hundreds of years.

He walked up to the door, and knocked.

"You may come in, Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia's voice called.

Jim opened the door, looking around the wide hallway with it's vast collection of artifacts from differnt planets that Amelia had brought in when she and Delbert moved in together.

"Am I really that predictable?" Jim called jokenly. Amelia's head popped out from the dooryway to Jim's right. She was wearing reading creasent shaped reading glasses and holding a book titled 'My Sisters Keeper' in her hand. She smiled,

"No, Mr. Hawkins. It's just the fact that not many people visit here but Delbert's colleges." With a look of spite she added, "And they never deem it nessacary to knock." Jim shrugged.

"Savannah is up on the roof."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "It's barely 20 degrees outside." He said.

Amelia nodded, "Yes. But that girl insisted on going up anyway to look and see what the neighbors are doing. I swear if she isn't careful the neighbors'll complain were stalking them or something."

They both laughed. Amelia noticed the flower in Jim's hand, and smirked, "I believe Savannah will be quite happy with the flower, Hawkins. It's her favorite kind." She looked at it again, "Most peculiar coloring as well."

Jim just smiled, his face slightly pink. "I'll head up to see her then." Jim said.

Amelia nodded, "Oh, Hawkins, I made some hot chocolate earlier and it's still on the heater, would you mind taking some up to Savannah? I don't want her to freeze. You can take some yourself if you like."

Jim nodded, "Ay, Captain." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Amelia, Hawkins?"

Jim smirked, "I'll start calling you Amelia the day you call me Jim."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Then I do believe I won't be adressed by my first name from you for quite awhile, 'eh Hawkins?" She grinned, and dissapeared through the doorway.

Jim walked into the large kitchen and took the hot chocolate from its heater, which much resembled a topless coffee maker, and poured some in two thermouses. He walked up the mansion's sprawling staircase with its ornately carved wood banister to a medium sized room at the end of yet another large hallway. He opened the door.

Starcharts and pictures of many differnt types of weponry often used by Insteller spys hung on the walls. A bed that looked like you could bounce a coin off it sat in one corner while a cluttered writing desk with paper scattered on the floor and in an overflowing waistbaskit sat across from it. A bookshelf full of mystery novels and books on astrolagy sat across that next to a large window that was wide open, making the room ten times colder then the rest of the house.

Jim climbed out the window, not shutting it since it locked automatically, and walked up small stairs that were on the side of the roof to a platform at the very top shaped like a circle. Right in the middle sat Savannah, holding her spyglass in the direction of the neighbors window. Jim took one step on the platform, and she quickly turned her head to him. She smiled widely,

"Hi, Jim!" She said brightly.

He grinned, "Hey, Savannah!"

He walked over and sat beside her, handing her a thermouse of hot chocolate.

"The Captain told me to bring this up to you." She took a deep drink of the warm liqued, licking her lips.

"She didn't want you to freeze."

Savannah laughed, "Oh Aunt Amelia, she always worries whenever I'm out in the cold." She took another sip of hot chocolate.

"Then again, I don't blame her. I was almost lost to the cold when I was young."

Jim raised an eyebrow at her, sipping his hot chocolate.

"When I was little, like five, Aunt Amelia, my Mum, My Dad, Mr. Arrow, and I all went on this trip to Skreptok."

"Isn't that a really cold planet?" Jim asked.

"Yep. Ice everywhere. Either way. We were all there to do some snowboarding and stuff, and I went sledding. My sled went off coarse and I ended up deep in the woods. I broke my leg. I was stuck, cold, scared, and lost. I almost died. But, Aunt Amelia and Arrow were the ones who found me.

"I was half frozen to death. They took me back to the lodge, and I spent almost a year in the hospitle with a broken leg, hypothermia, and in a coma for most of the time due to the severity of the hypothermia. Ever since then, My parents and Amelia have all been really strict on how much time I spend outside in winter. I'm not even allowed outside when I'm with my parents unless I have someone with me."

She looked at Jim, and giggled at his look of shock.

"H-how do you find any humor in that?" He asked, slightly annoyed that she could find something like that amusing. It actually scared him that she could not have been here with him if she hadn't been found. She shook her head,

"It's just the look on your face." She looked back up at the sky. "I really try not to think about it. I still have nightmares about it."

Jim just looked at her for a moment, then smiled softly. He pulled the flower from his pocket, where he had kept it while carrying the drinks, and brought it out.

"Hey, Savannah," He said.

"Hm?" Savannah looked over at him from the sky, and seeing the flower, gasped.

"Oh my lord...Jim..." She whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. Jim grinned, and handed her the beautiful flower. She took it delicately, as if it may shatter into a million pieces without great care.

"Happy Valintines Day, Savannah." She marveled at the flower.

"Why it's-it's a-"

"'Star of the Ocean'? Yeah, I found it on my way over here. I remember you saying they were your favorite."

She looked up at him, her face full of utter disbelief. "But, they only grow during summer..." She looked back at it, "And they're-they're never this color..." Jim watched her face form into the brightest smile he'd ever seen. She carefully set the flower up against her thermous, then faced Jim, still smileing bright as the sun. She hugged him,

"Thanks so much Jim." She said.

Jim smiled, enjoying the scent of her hair and her body tightly wrapped around him.

"Your welcome." He said.

She pulled back, and looked at him.

Jim grinned, "Wha-"

He didn't get to finish. Without warning, Savannah had grabbed the coller of Jim's shirt, and pulled him into a forceful kiss. It took Jim a second to register what was happening. He was kissing her. He was kissing Savannah.

He kissed her back, putting his hands around her waist. She put one hand behind his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They finally parted a minute later, panting. They leaned their foreheads together, both wearing stupid grins on their faces.

"Wow..." They both said in a hushed whisper.

"You beat me." Jim said, chuckling lightly.

She gave him a quizzical smile, "What?"

"You beat me." He repeated.

"At what?"

"Kissing. I was going to kiss you today, and you beat me to it."

Savannah smiled, "I had to say thank you somehow, didn't I?"

Jim laughed, "You still beat me."

She gave him a sly grin, "Well, where is my prize then?" She said, running her fingers up his shirt and resting her hand on his chest.

He smiled sneakily, "Right here." He said, and kissed her.

They stayed up ther for a long time. Neither knew how long. They just knew they never wanted it to end. They took short breaks between sweet kisses, talking about how much they loved each other. Jim had never felt so happy. Savannah had never felt so free, up on the roof of the mansion in the arms of her wonderful boyfriend. Both were sad, and embarrassed, when Amelia came up.

"Hey, it's getting late you both sh-" Amelia stopped short, having just caught Jim and Savannah lip locked. They both looked at her, turning a briliant shade of scarlet. She smirked,

"Sorry to ruin your, ahem, 'moment', but it's getting late."

They looked up at the sky. They hadn't noticed that the sun had dissapeared from above and was now setting in the west, hues of purple and blue clouds much like the color of the flower clashing with the suttle browns and greys of the snow covered houses that were scattered around the back of the large mansions grounds. Slowly, the two stood up and grabbed their thermoses.

Savannah carefully took the flower between her thumb and forefinger, then walked downt the small stairs on the side of the roof into her room. She put it in a small vase with water downstairs, then walked with Jim to the door. He turned to her, grinning like he'd just won a marathon.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, movie at 7:00PM?"

He nodded, "Sounds great."

She smiled, then kissed him. They both stood there for a moment, then regretfully stopped when they remembered Amelia was nearby. Without another word, Jim left. He waved to Savannah as he walked down the driveway, then turned to the road ahead of him. He was unknowingly grinning his whole way home.

He didn't reach the Benbow untill dark. He walked in, chilled but not feeling it, his mind still flowing with the warm thoughts of his day with Savannah. The Benbow was empty by now. The only person there was his mother, who was sitting in a squishy armchair by the fire reading a book. She glanced at him,

"Well there you are Jim, where have you been all day?"

Jim took off his boots by the door and hung his jacket up on a coatrack by the door.

"I was with Savannah." He said, flopping down on the couch near Sarah's armchair.

"Oh, ok. Have fun? Did you do anything special? It is Valintines Day afterall."

Jim sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his stomach. He didn't speak. Sarah looked at him again,

"Jim, did you not hear me?" He sighed again, then looked at his mother,

"I heard ya, Mom." He turned his head up to the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes again, smiling, and said,

"Best Valintines Day ever."


End file.
